Francesco Manetti
Francesco Jonathan Manetti was an Italian mobster and a Tattaglia Family Spy. Like Rayce Flaubert and his father of the Fortunato Regime, Frank's son had a higher position in the mob than his father did. He was also the younger brother of Luca's Assassin. Biography Manetti was the father of Tattaglia capo, Walter Manetti, and had been a friend of Samuele Gorginni ever since his betrayal of the Corleone Family. Manetti was a known drug dealer on the side, selling drugs all around France City. He saw numerous mob wars and carried out several executions for the family on the orders of the higher-ranked Johnny Tattaglia and Rico Tattaglia themselves. In 2014, he was given the assignment of capturing Corleone Family Underboss Carmine Von Crane along with some security guards in revenge Corleones' assassination of Don Rico Tattaglia. The Spy shoot Carmine in the kneepads, making him fall on the ground, however before he could finish him off, another Tattaglia slimeball already shoot Carmine in the head, killing him, to which Frank said: "Good job." About two years later, Manetti and the pony Silver Spoon were ordered to meet up with the Corleone Crazy Horse for a drug deal at a church in New Town. The deal went awry however, as Frank couldn't resist his anger at the Corleones for some reason, but Spoon tried to calm him down, saying they should stick to the deal. Francesco paid no attention and shot Horse twice in the head: once in the forehead and once in the left eye, killing him. Spoon and Manetti soon fled the crime scene, and succeeded, causing them to not be affiliated with Horse's death. Death On 1 June, 2016, Manetti, along with his son and Tattaglia moneybag, Samuele Gorginni, went to Brooklyn, New York City, New York, in America for business purposes. In New York however, they caused trouble for the Fortunato Regime, a powerful remains of the Barzini Family that had territories all around the US, even in Coney Island, Manhattan and New Jersey. Barzinis proposed a deal: They wanted like with the Tattaglias before, when Emilio Barzini was in charge, that Tattaglias would be slaves for them so they could use them to steal France from Corleones. Tattaglias refused the offer, and the next day Barzinis attacked Gorginni and Manettis at 12:00 AM underneath the overpass of Jackson Heights, killing the father and son and Gorginni, who were travelling in black sedans and Cavalcades. Gorginni was shot many times in the chest by a Dillinger by Victor Barzini while Frank and his son were both shot once in the head by Alberto La Ruso, during a gun battle that involved grenades as well as dynamites and other firearms. Samuele's body, along with the Manettis, were thrown into a ditch in Long Island City by Barzinis, hoping to avoid police heat. Corleone family heard of their deaths a week later, and thanked Barzinis, as Manettis caused them a lots of problems. They even called for a truce meeting that would take place in September 2016, putting an end to their rivalry once and for all, something the Barzinis refused. Trivia *Francesco wore the same sunglasses as Eduardo Gammossi, albeit recoloured to blue. Gallery Frank_Manetti.jpg|Manetti's computer icon. Category:Characters Category:The Godfather Category:Tattaglias Category:Fathers Category:Antagonists Category:Spys Category:Killed in Action Category:Deceased Characters Category:Italians Category:Crossover Mayhem Category:Brother of a Villian Category:Siblings Category:Mobsters Category:Neutral Evil